After Shippuuden
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: One Shoot! setelah perang ninja selesai apa yang terjadi pada dua sahabat itu? "Jangan menikah..." ujar Sasuke terdegar penuh emosi, membuat langkah itu berhenti seketika."Aku harus pergi Sasuke..."Ia melambai pelan ke arah Sakura sambil terus berjalan.


**Declaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author: 31 Sherry's**

**Pair: Sasuke Uchiha & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance, Friendship,**

**-/- After Shippuuden -/-**

Angin Konoha bertiup cukup kencang, mengibar-ngibarkan jubah kebesaran sang Hokage. empunya yang saat ini berdiri, bersandar di pembatas beranda hanya diam memandang hiruk pikuk di bawah sana.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk. Apa yang ia risauakan? Semua sudah tercapai. Akatsuki maupun Madara Uchiha sudah di musnahkan, Sahabatnya Sasuke juga sudah kembali ke Konoha, Dunia Ninja pun sudah tenang dengan di segelnya semua monster berekor dalam Fukai Mori –sebuah tempat di mana cakra tak berfungsi.

Yah, semua impiannya bisa di katakan telah tercapai, dan semua tidak terlepas dari campur tangannya sendiri. Lalu apakah yang masih terasa janggal ini?

Naruto membuka mata bermanik birunya dan menatap kerumunan di bawah sana sekali lagi. benar-benar semua yang telah ia raih: menjadi Hokage, di pandanga semua orang, dan... memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai, Haruno Sakura.

Pemuda pirang itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat saat matanya menatap sosok gadis itu. ada perasaannya yang seolah menolak kenyataan ini, perasaan yang membuat hatinya seolah kehilangan sekeping bagian lain.

"Selamat... Naruto..."

Tangan tan yang terlipat di atas pagar pembatas itu mengepal kuat mendengar suara bariton khas itu. Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan justru karena tahulah tubuhnya meremang serta bergetar tak nyaman.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..." jawab Naruto sambil berbalik dan menunjukkan senyumnya.

Terlihat di sana Sasuke berdiri dengan menatap lurus. Namun pandangan itu bukan ke arah pemuda bermata shappire di hadapannya, melainkan ke perbukitan di kejauhan. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari, hanya saja ia merasa tak bisa menatap mata itu secara langsung.

Tiba-tiba atmosfir di antara keduanya terasa pekat dan kaku, memaksa dua pemuda itu terdiam. Baik Naruto mau pun Sasuke masih mempertahankan posisinya, seolah terbelenggu kebingungan yang abstrut. Bahkan, angin pun kini seolah takut untuk berhembus.

"Sasuke..." / "Naruto..."

Iris keduanya bertemu bersamaan dengan panggilan yang keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Mereka terdiam sesaat merasakan getaran sakit yang menjalari hati yang tak keduanya ketahui asalnya.

"Hehehe... aku sepertinya harus pergi, Sakura sudah menungguku..." ujar Naruto dengan mengayun langkahnya.

Dapat Sasuke lihat senyum itu menyimpan kebohongan. Setahun di penjara membuatnya memiliki banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan memikirkan banyak hal, termasuk hal abstrak yang di sebut perasaan. Maka dari itu ia tahu ada yang lain di balik pancaran mata pamuda pirang itu sesaat yang lalu.

"Jangan menikah..." ujar Sasuke terdegar penuh emosi, membuat langkah itu berhenti seketika.

Apa Naruto salah dengar? Atau Sasuke yang salah ucap?

Untuk pertama kalinya angin berani menyerukan keberadaannya, memainkan surai berlaian warna itu. posisi mereka yang sekarang ini saling memunggungi membuat anak-anak rambut mereka seolah berdansa bersama.

Hening. Namun ini bukan keheningan seperti sebelumnya, ini lebih menenangkan perasaan kedua sahabat itu. seolah memiliki kaitan batin yang saling bertelepati mengintruksikan hal yang sama, kedua pasang kelopak itu menutup bersamaan.

Perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? kenapa kalimat tadi bisa terluncur dari mulutnya, dan apa alasan yang mendasarinya? Semua itu berputar memenuhi benak sang Uchiha.

Tak jauh berbeda, pemuda di belakangnya juga sedang merangkai pertanyaan dengan inti serupa. Hanya saja, ia mulai menyadari semua ini. Uchiha Sasuke bukan sahabatnya, dan bukan saudaranya seperti yang ia kira selama ini. lebih dari itu semua, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang dipilih hatinya untuk dicintai, jauh sebelum ia mencintai Haruno Sakura.

Naruto membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba, telinganya pun menjadi tajam dan dapat mendengar kembali segala keramaian di bawah sana yang sempat terabaikan. Ia meremas kepalannya saat hatinya telah memutuskan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

"Aku harus pergi Sasuke..."

Kelopak putih itu membuka matanya seketika. Apa salah? Apa Naruto tidak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Sasuke baru saja mengetahui sesutu yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya itu cinta, dan sangat yakin Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi kenapa?

Suara langkah itu mulai terdengar lagi, membuat tubuh Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dari perintah otaknya. Tangannya dengan segera meraih tangan Naruto dan membuat keduanya berhadapan, dan tanpa memberi jeda ia menarik tubuh itu maju untuk mengeliminasi jarak yang ada.

Naruto yang belum terlalu fokus tersentak saat merasakan bibirnya menabrak bibir Sasuke dengan kasar. ingin ia menghentikan semua ini, tapi pemuda itu menahan pergerakkannya dan membekapnya erat.

Jari-jari putih itu menelusur di helaian pirang Naruto dengan terus menekannya maju. Sebenarnya mudah bagi sang Hokage melempar mantan missing nin itu, mengingat cakra Sasuke sudah di segel sepenuhnya, namun ia masih punya hati untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Pergerakan Naruto melemah perlahan. Tangannya menggenggam baju bagian dada Sasuke dan bibirnya mulai bergerak senada dengan bibir lawannya. Anggap saja ini yang terakhir, dan dengan ini semua yang Naruto rasakan akan ia lepas. Yah, kalau seperti ini mungkin tak akan ada penyesalan. Mungkin...

Merasa dekapan pada tubuhnya tak sekuat tadi, ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke pelan untuk menyudahi interaksi itu. ditatapnya pemuda itu teduh dengan senyum tipis. Sudah selesai. Ada seorang gadis yang menunggunya di altar pernikahan, lagi pula ia telah memutuskan ini.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke... " ucap Naruto pelan.

Dengan kaki sedikit berjinjit, Naruto menngecup dahi putih sang Uchiha pelan. kemudian ia menepukpundaknya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah pergi. bohong kalau Naruto telah dapat melepas perasaannya. Justru ia malah semakin ingin bertahan, namun tidak. Semua sudah berakhir, ia cukup waras untuk tidak melanjutkan semua kegilaan ini.

Ada banyak yang akan terluka bila ia beregois diri, terutama Wanita yang ada di bawah sana. Wanita yang telah ia beri janji untuk kedua kalinya.

"Naruto, aku..." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya saat suaranya menolak keluar lebih dari itu.

Kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mengatakan satu kalimat pendek yang ada di otaknya? Satu kalimat yang mungkin bisa mengubah semua ini. di saat seperti ini ia sungguh tak menginginkan harga diri sang Uchiha. Harga diri penuh keegoisan yang melarangnya mengais harapan kosong dari orang lain.

" Jangan menikah..." lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu yang bisa ia keluarkan.

Seolah tak mendengar Naruto tetap melangkah dengan senyum yang masih menghias di wajahnya. Yah, ia tahu apa yang coba dikatakan Sasuke sebelumnya, dan itu sudah cukup membuatnya yakin apa yang ia lakukan benar.

Seseorang yang bahkan tidak dapat mengatakan cinta karena harga diri, apa Naruto bisa berkorban keegoisan sebesar itu deminya? Tidak. Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi apa benar Sasuke mencintai Naruto sepenuhnya ia masih ragu. Sasuke adalah seseorang yang penuh emosi, bisa saja ini hanya sesaat. Dan bila benar sesaat, ia akan menyakiti orang lain dengan sia-sia kerena itu.

Sasuke mengepalkan genggamannya erat melihat punggung si pirang makin menjauh. Sungguh tak berguna, mengucapkan satu kalimat pendek saja dirinya tak mampu. Lantas siapa kah yang pecundang sekarang, bukankah dirinya sendiri?

_**Tap!**_

Mendengar suara kaki menapak dari arah belakang surai raven itu pun memutar. Ia menatap dingin pemuda dengan ciri fisik mirip dirinya itu. salah waktu sekali kalau manusia pengganggu ini mau menjari gara-gara.

"Jadi benar kata Naruto, kau memang brengsek?" ujar pemuda itu dengan senyum menyebalkan.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu merubah tatapannya menjadi tajam. Ia tak mengerti apa maksud orang ini, tapi kalau dia mengira Sasuke yang tak memiliki kemampuan ninja akan diam saja mendengar olokan itu, ia salah besar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" balasnya geram.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja sangat disayangkan Naruto menyukai pecundang sepertimu..." lagi-lagi kalimat itu meluncur dengan enteng sambil empunya tersenyum.

"Lalu haruskah aku menculiknya, begitu?" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengendus remeh.

Sungguh mencari mati kalau dirinya mau melakukan hal bodoh macam menculik sang Hokage di hari pernikahannya. Sasuke saat ini sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan nin jutsu, maupun gen jutsu, dan mengingat banyak sekali Anbu yang menjaga di luar sana, ditambah para ninja lain, semua hanya akan berakhir dengan dirinya dipenjara lagi. dengan kata lain, sia-sia dan sangat rugi.

"Ide yang bagus..." sahut Sai yang tengah membuka gulungan kertasnya.

**SET!**

"Ninpou Choujuu Giga!"

3

.

1

.

S

.

H

.

E

.

R

.

R

.

Y

.

S

"Naruto lama sekali... " ujar gadis berambut pirang pucat yang berdiri di samping Sakura.

Mendengar itu Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. mengingat bagaimana terkejutnya Naruto saat Sakura mengungkapkan bahwa dirinya ingin menikah, ia yakin pemuda itu sedang gugup saat ini. jadi tidak perlu mengawatirkan keterlambatan pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan menyusul Kak Naruto..."

"Hehehe... tidak perlu... "

Konohamaru yang sudah bersiap berlari menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara itu. di sana, di bagian belakang kerumunan Naruto berjalan pelan dengan menyungging senyum khasnya. Ia melambai pelan ke arah Sakura sambil terus berjalan.

Bukan ia dengan mudah senyum dan isyarat tubuh itu ia kemukakan. Pada dasarnya hati itu teramat sakit saat ini. tapi ia tetap harus begini, lagi pula ia menyayangi wanita itu. meski ia jauh lebih mencintai Sasuke, namun semua telah terlambat. Ia sudah berjanji, dan tak akan dirinya mengingkari janji yang telah ia ucapkan. Terlebih, pada wanita yang hampir ia kecewakan karena hal yang sama dahulu.

_**Akk... Aakkk...**_

Suara menyerupai rajawali itu mendengung bersamaan dengan suara kepakan sayap. Kontan semua yang ada di tempat pernikahan itu menatap ke arah langit di mana suara itu berasal, dan terlihatlah rajawali _'Ninpou Choujuu Giga' _milik Sai menuju arah mereka.

"Naruto!"

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang yang berada di atas rajawali itu langsung tersentak. Ia memincingkan matanya berusaha melihat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. tapi, bukankah itu Sai? Ah, bukan itu...

"Sasuke?"

_**Akk... Aakk...**_

Rajawali putih hitam itu makin mendekat dengan seseorang di atasnya terlihat menjulurkan tangan. Saat benda yang dialiri cakra itu menukik turun ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu hanya terdiam dan membuang muka, sama sekali tak mencoba meraih uluran tangan Sasuke.

Tidak Sasuke, kau terlambat. Naruto benar-benar telah memutuska semua ini, dan itu tak akan ia ubah.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke semakin merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik paksa lengan tan itu.

"Sa-Sasuke...?" mata Naruto terbelalak kaget saat sadar dirinya sudah ditarik dan dibawa terbang pemuda itu.

"Naruto!"

"Hokage-sama..."

Para Anbu dan teman-teman Naruto yang berada di bawah menyaksikan hal itu langsung meneriaki Naruto. dengan sigap beberapa di antaranya memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyelamatkan sang Hokage.

"Sabaku No Gaara, "

**Byur...**

"Kage Nui."

**Set!**

"Hakkeshou Kaite!"

**Wushh...**

Namun, tiba-tiba Gaara, Shikamaru dan Hinata mengeluarkan jurus masing-masing untuk melumpuhkan para Anbu yang mencoba mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto. entahlah, mungkin hanya mereka yang begitu memperhatikan Naruto saja yang menyadari semua ini...

Sasuke yang melihat semua itu dari atas menggerakkan bibirnya dan membentuk kata '_Arigatou' _pada ketiganya. Setelah itu di tariknya Naruto yang masih menggelantung itu untuk kemudian ia dudukkan di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau –"

"Diam dan berpenganlah, kalau sampai tertangkap kali ini aku pasti akan di hukum mati karena menculik Hokage!"

Naruto langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan itu. apa yang harus ia lakukan? mudah baginya menghentikan semua ini, namun Sasuke yang melakukan hal sejauh ini bukanka berarti benar mencintainya? Sekali saja, Naruto ingin egois demi dirinya sendiri. Bolehkah sekali saja demi kebahagiaannya? Yah, akan ia pertaruhkan semuanya di sini.

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai tertangkap, Suke..." ucap Naruto pelan sambil memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung itu.

"Hn, Hokage-sama..."

_**~Sembilan Bulan Kemudian~**_

"Sasuke! Ambilkan aku air hangat, cepat!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto yang sedang tidur sambil mengelus perutnya yang buncit itu sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. ia baru saja mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan, tapi Naruto sudah membentak-bentak dan menyuruhnya. Bukankah ini sudah sangat keterlaluan?

Dengan muka sebal si raven kembali sambil membawa sebaskom air hangat. Ia menaruh benda itu di sisi futon Naruto dengan kasar, hingga airnya tumpah ke sekeliling.

"Heh! Apa yang kau lakukan baka! Dan mana handuknya kecilnya?" bentak Naruto kesal karena futonnya basah.

Pemilik mata hitam itu langsung menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Ia mentap perut buncit Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menginjak perut itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Dobe?"

_**Dag!**_

"Aaaa..."

_**Dag! Dag! Dag!**_

Sungguh kesabaran Sasuke sudah habis, ia baru saja pulang kerja sebagai buruh bangunan di rumah tetangga tapi si idiot dobennya yang tak tahu diri itu malah membentak-bentaknya bak pelayan. Oke, dia yang mengajak pemuda itu kabur, tapi haruskah Naruto seharian kerjanya Cuma makan-tidur-makan hingga tubuhnya melar melebihi Chouji begitu?

Oh, sayang sekali Sasuke tidak sadar alasan Naruto hanya makan-tidur-makan sepanjang hari adalah kegiatan malam mereka yang begitu menguras tenaga.

_**Set!**_

_**BRAK!**_

_**Puk Puk Puk...**_

Naruto menepuk-nepuk tangannya seolah ia baru saja memgang sesuatu yang penuh debu. Pemuda pirang dengan badan tambun itu berdiri dari tidurnya kemudian menggulung futon yang semula ia tempati untuk ia lemparkan keluar kamar, mengikuti seorang yang telah terlebih dahulu ia lempar.

"Mulai malam ini dan seterusnya tidur di luar." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah dingin.

_**BRAK!**_

Sasuke yang kini menempel ke tembok dengan lubang besar berbentuk posisi tubuhnya itu hanya bisa memandang cengoh pintu yang ditutup kasar oleh Naruto. sial, Sasuke benar-benar lupa kalau Naruto itu masih memiliki kekuatan ninja. Dan, baik Sasuke mau pun Naruto sangat lupa kalau mereka telah berkorban banyak hal demi sembilan bulan terakhir ini...

_**The enD!**_

Sasuke: Tunggu! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku menderita?

Naruto: Kenapa aku jadi gendut?

Author: hah? I-itu... umm..

Sasuke: Bukankah ini fic serius, lalu kenapa akhirnya malah seperti itu!

Author: eh? Itu... um...

Naruto: aku tidak masalah dengan endingnya, tapi kenapa aku jadi gendut hah?

Sasuke: nampak author satu ini perlu di beri pelajaran...

Naruto: aku setuju! Padahal aku sudah senang dengan awalan fic ini yang nampak serius dengan sosokku yang begitu berwibawah, tapi kenapa diakhir... kage bushin no jutsu

Author: tunggu, tunggu, bisa aku jelaskan... itu semua karena aku bingung endingnya... kalau aku buat ending...

SasuNaru: URUSAI!

Sasuke: Chidori! / - Naruto: Rasengan!

Author tepar sambil menggapai-gapai angin, tapi tiba-tiba...

_**BRAK!**_

Sakura: Kenapa aku tidak jadi menikah hah?

Author: Sa-sakura?

Sakura: SANAROOO...

Author beneran mati, Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura keluar studio dengan batin berbunga-bunga. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi author stress yang menistai mereka di fic...

Upss, tapi Orochimaru-sama yang ganteng, dan super hebat datang untuk membangkitkan 31 Sherry's.

Orochimaru: Hahaha... lanjutkan ficmu dan kerjai mereka sampai semeenderita mungkin... hahaha...

Author: tentu yang mulai Orochimaru-sama yang ganteng~ khukhukhu...

Arigatou, Jaa... ;)

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
